distantworldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Empires
This Page will list details on various empires when information is given. ''Humanoid races'' Human *Default Reproduction Rate: 18% *Quite Intelligent (+10) *Quite Aggressive (+10) *Quite Cautious (+10) *Quite Friendly (+10) *Very Dependable (+20) *Cunning Schemers: better spies +15% *Gifted Scientists: faster research +15% *Natural Optimists: happiness +13% Kiadian *Default Reproduction Rate: 18% *Very Intelligent (+28) *Slightly Aggressive (0) *Very Cautious (+25) *Slightly Friendly (+5) *Extremely Dependable (+37) *Gifted Scientists: faster research +20% *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -10% *Special Technology: ShadowGhost ECM (Countermeasures) Securan *Default Reproduction Rate: 27% *Slightly Intelligent (+2) *Very Passive (-27) *Quite Reckless (-9) *Quite Friendly (+10) *Very Dependable (+25) *Natural Optimists: happiness +50% *Special Government: Utopian Paradise ''Insectoid races'' Boskara *Default Reproduction Rate: 24% *Slightly Intelligent *Extremely Aggressive (+40) *Very Reckless (-28) *Quite Unfriendly (-16) *Very Unreliable (-20) *Warrior Class: troop maintenance -25% *Fierce Rivalry: lower war weariness -70% *Special Government: Hive Mind *Special Technology: Shaktur FireStorm (Torpedo Weapon) Dhayut *Default Reproduction Rate: 12% *Quite Intelligent (+6) *Very Aggressive (+19) *Slightly Reckless (-5) *Extremely Unfriendly (-35) *Extremely Unreliable (-30) *Fierce Rivalry: lower war weariness -70% *Special Technology: VelocityDrive (HyperDrive) Gizurean *Default Reproduction Rate: 30% *Quite Stupid (-16) *Quite Aggressive (+10) *Quite Cautious (+16) *Extremely Unfriendly (-30) *Very Unreliable (-20) *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -35% *Special Government: Hive Mind Shakturi *Default Reproduction Rate: 26% *Very Intelligent *Extremely Aggressive *Extremely Reckless *Extremely Unfriendly *Extremely Unreliable *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -50% *Warrior Class: troop maintenance -20% *Fierce Rivalry: lower war weariness -90% *Special Government: Way of Darkness *Special Technology: Shaktur FireStorm (Torpedo Weapon) Sluken *Default Reproduction Rate: 21% *Quite Intelligent (+8) *Very Aggressive (+19) *Slightly Cautious (+3) *Very Unfriendly (-18) *Very Unreliable (-20) *Warrior Class: troop maintenance -20% *Fierce Rivalry: lower war weariness -40% *Special Government: Hive Mind *Special Technology: StarBurner (Main Thrust Engine) ''Ursidian races'' Ikkuro *Default Reproduction Rate: 16% *Quite Intelligent (+14) *Quite Aggressive (+15) *Quite Cautious (+11) *Quite Unfriendly (-8) *Quite Dependable (+14) *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -10% *Warrior Class: troop maintenance -30% *Natural Merchants: colony income +10% *Special Technology: S2F7 RepairBot (Damage Control) *Special bonus: random (estimate 5+ game-years) +1% planet quality improvement Ketarov *Default Reproduction Rate: 16% *Quite Intelligent (+15) *Extremely Passive (-40) *Very Cautious (+17) *Quite Unfriendly (-10) *Extremely Unreliable (-30) *Cunning Schemers: better spies +50% *Special Government: Corporate Nationalism ''Rodent races'' Atuuk *Default Reproduction Rate: 28% *Extremely Stupid (-50) *Quite Aggressive (+15) *Extremely Reckless (-50) *Extremely Friendly (+38) *Very Dependable (+25) *Natural Optimists: happiness +30% Teekan *Default Reproduction Rate: 19% *Quite Stupid (-12) *Extremely Passive (-37) *Quite Reckless (-14) *Quite Friendly (+7) *Extremely Dependable (+42) *Industrious Miners: faster mining +30% *Natural Merchants: colony income +20% *Special Government: Mercantile Guild Ugnari *Default Reproduction Rate: 14% *Quite Stupid (-6) *Very Passive (-24) *Very Reckless (-19) *Quite Friendly (+8) *Extremely Unreliable (-30) *Industrious Miners: faster mining +20% *Natural Optimists: happiness +10% *Special Government: Mercantile Guild *Special Technology: Raptor Targetting System (Targetting) Zenox *Default Reproduction Rate: 17% *Quite Intelligent (+15) *Quite Passive (-10) *Very Cautious (+29) *Quite Unfriendly (-13) *Slightly Dependable (+5) *Natural Optimists: happiness +20% *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -10% *Special Government: Technocracy *Special Technology: Megatron Z4 (Shields) ''Reptilian races'' Haakonish *Default Reproduction Rate: 16% *Quite Intelligent (+10) *Quite Aggressive (+13) *Very Cautious (+25) *Very Unfriendly (-25) *Very Unreliable (-20) *Cunning Schemers: better spies +10% *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -20% *Special Government: Mercantile Guild *Special Technology: Mega-Density Fuel Cell (Fuel Storage Cell) Mortalen *Default Reproduction Rate: 16% *Slightly Intelligent (+5) *Very Aggressive (+27) *Quite Reckless (-8) *Very Unfriendly (-20) *Very Unreliable (-20) *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -10% *Warrior Class: troop maintenance -25% *Fierce Rivalry: lower war weariness -35% *Special Technology: Swift Vector (Vectoring Engine) Naxxilian *Default Reproduction Rate: 23% *Slightly Stupid (-3) *Very Aggressive (+21) *Very Cautious (+25) *Quite Unfriendly (-12) *Quite Dependable (+12) *Warrior Class: troop maintenance -40% Shandar *Default Reproduction Rate: 21% *Slightly Stupid (-4) *Quite Passive (-16) *Quite Cautious (+16) *Slightly Friendly (+3) *Quite Dependable (+9) *Natural Optimists: happiness +40% *Special Government: Utopian Paradise ''Amphibian races'' Ackdarian *Default Reproduction Rate: 19% *Quite Intelligent *Very Passive *Very Cautious *Quite Friendly *Very Dependable *Gifted Scientists: faster research +10% *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -20% *Special Technology: TurboThruster Quameno *Default Reproduction Rate: 14% *Extremely Intelligent (+35) *Extremely Passive (-30) *Very Cautious (+17) *Very Unfriendly (-25) *Extremely Dependable (+30) *Gifted Scientists: faster research +40% *Special Government: Technocracy *Special Technology: NovaCore Reactor *Special bonus: random (estimate 5 game-years) new resource added to colonized planet Wekkarus *Default Reproduction Rate: 16% *Slightly Intelligent (+1) *Very Passive (-20) *Very Cautious *Very Unfriendly (-29) *Quite Unreliable (-10) *Industrious Miners: faster mining +15% *Natural Merchants: colony income +25% *Special Technology: PulseWave Cannon (Beam Weapon) ''Machine'' Mechanoid *Default Reproduction Rate: 11% *Extremely Intelligent *Extremely Passive *Extremely Cautious *Extremely Unfriendly *Extremely Dependable *Natural Optimists: happiness +50% *Master Engineers: ship maintenance -20% *Fierce Rivalry: lower war weariness -100% *Special Government: Way of the Ancients Category:Race